Geirskogul
Geirskogul is a Valkyrie Armor that specializes in elemental wind polearm combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Geirskogul the Courageous Gale Valkyrie or Wind Valkyrie. The current bearer of the armor is Lotte Yanson. Description & Characteristics Geirskogul is Valkyrie Armor with yellow and white coloration as well as one of four Elemental Valkyries. The armor is made of Great Lindworm scales-based Solais Metal, forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli under comission of Beatrix Cavendish many generations ago. Bearers of this armor said to love freedom and adventure. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Geirskogul Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. According to Ursula, the Geirskogul armor's earliest bearer was one of Woodward's most trustworthy follower and Lotte's distant predecessor. The armor then passed from master to apprentice over the course of generations. However, during Naglfar's resurgence and attack on Thapoli, the latest bearer of this armor was killed by a mysterious adversary, prompting German and Asger to search for new successor at Luna Nova. Geirskogul, alongside Kara and Skogul armors, eventually made their way to Lotte, Akko, and Sucy as their latest successors. Skills & Abilities As with other Valkyrie Armors, the armor designed to bestow any witch who wear it enhanced strength, defense, and power to superhuman level. Made from Solais Metal, the armor can withstand magical and physical attacks and its power can be used in Ley Lines-free areas. The armor's strengths however, noted to be above average compared to standard Valkyrie Armors. For combat, as the armor specializes in polearm combat, the user has greater advantage when using either any polearn form of her Valkyrie Blades or ordinary polearms as the armor increases her performance with the said weapons. Geirskogul has an affinity with the element of wind and noted to having weakest tensile strength compared to the rest of Elemental Valkyrie Armor as it more susceptible to damage yet makes up for this shortcoming with its light weight which give it greater speed and agility than the rest. The armor also designed to enhance its wearer's air magic and has a pair of broom-like thrusters on the hip for aerial combat. In addition of affinity with the element of wind, Geirskogul armor can unlock a boost in power and speed that is unleashed by sprouting Ephemeral Wings, allowing the user to vanquish enemies instantly as well as fly in without need of broom. This ability is shared by its sister armors, Kara, Eir, and Skogul. While being the weakest out of four Elemental Valkyries, Geirskogul is the fastest of all, and thus a formidable armor. Variations Weapons & Equipments *'Geirskogul Bracelet': The vital part of Geirskogul Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic yellow bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of matching circle that has four pointed star inside. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Ephemeral Wings': A pair of mechanical wings which drastically increases the user's speed and enable flight without broom. *'Flight Thrusters': The armor possesses a pair of broom-like thrusters attached on the sides of the hip for temporary flight. After its energy being spent, they will rendered unusable until fully charged. Combined with its Ephemeral Wings, Geirskogul can fly much faster than her sister armors. Pics Gallery Geirskogul Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia *As with Kara armor, Geirskogul armor underwent some improvements by BSoulstone with inspiration from white colored, enchanted version of main characters' robes which featured in episode 25 of Little Witch Academia anime before adding the armor plates and bird/angelic motifs found in popular depiction of mythological Valkyries to make it both beautiful and gallant in appearance. To correspondent with Lotte's character, Geirskogul Armor's design was made simpler which partly to emphasize its ability in high speed combat. The meridian emerald glow was later added as reference from TRON series. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse